Prueba
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: -Bebe mi sangre chica policia- No, no lo hare Master, porque yo...


**Prueba**

Como están lectores de Hellsing?, bueno, se me ocurrió un one-shot basándome en uno de los capítulos del anime, no recuerdo muy bien cual era, es que con tantos animes que veo se me olvidan varias cosas ._., disfruten.

**Luego de una ardua batalla contra el danzante de las espadas, Alucard y Victoria estaban totalmente agotados, chorreandoles la sangre debido a las espadas bendecidas de Anderson, aun asi ambos tenían ciertas fuerzas aun**

-Chica policía, bebe-Alucard tenia una herida en el brazo, de la cual le estaba brotando algo de sangre, la ofreció a su compañera en combate

-¿Ma, maestro?-Victoria estaba confundida por la propuesta que su Maestro le estaba haciendo

-Si la bebes, serás libre, podrás convertir a quien quieras en uno de los tuyos-Alucard seguía ofreciéndole su sangre

-Pero ¿significa que usted ya no será mi maestro?-Victoria mostraba un aspecto triste ante la propuesta de Alucard

-Estas en lo correcto, ya no sere mas tu maestro-

-No, no la beberé-Victoria dijo muy seriamente

-Ya veo-Alucard se paro y dejo a la chica policía en el piso con un sentimiento de vergüenza y confusión

**Integra había llegado por ellos, asi que ella había visto toda la escena, y por esa misma razón llamo a Alucard a su oficina**

-Alucard, me pregunto ¿Por qué le ofreciste tu sangre?, fuiste tu el que la quiso convertir en vampira-Integra tenia curiosidad por la propuesta de su sirviente

-Ama, vera, le ofrecí sangre, libertad, pero ella no lo quiso aceptar, quiso quedarse a mi lado, se puede decir que es una prueba-Alucard dijo muy seguro de si mismo

-Ya veo, una prueba, pero ¿para que querías saber si se queda a tu lado?, espera no me digas, te gusta esa niña-Integra le dijo esto ultimo con una ligera sonrisa que decía "ya te tengo"

-Integra, a pesar de ser vampiro, soy un hombre-Con esto último Alucard abandono la habitación teletransportandose

-Era de suponerse-Integra seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Victoria**

-Fui una idiota, debi haber bebido la sangre, seguramente mi maestro debe estar molesto con migo, pero tengo mis buenas razones para no beber su sangre y ser libre- Victoria se encontraba hablando consigo misma, hasta que una voz inesperada la interrumpió

-Chica policía, dime cuales son esas "razones"-Alucard decidió teletransportarse hasta la habitación de su protegida

-Ma, maestro, ¿escucho todo lo que dije?-Victoria estaba algo ruborizada y aterrada

-Asi es Victoria-Alucard se le fue acercando lentamente hasta dejarla acorralada contra la pared- Quiero que me digas detalladamente tus razones para no beber mi sangre-

-Solo las dire si jura no odiarme o matarme-Victoria estaba mas que asustada- Mis razones son que, lo que siento por usted es mas que una simple lealtad, en los pocos días que llevo aquí, pues, siento que no me puedo alejar de usted, si lo hago moriría, bueno, se que lo e…-Victoria fue callada por un beso de su maestro, el beso fue disfrutado lentamente por ambos, Victoria lo disfruto de una manera, debido a que era el primer beso que recibia en la vida, y Alucard, llevaba mucho tiempo sin besar a alguna mujer, ambos se iban poniendo cada vez mas rojos hasta que les hizo falta aire

-Victoria, creo que lo que acabamos de hacer contesta la pregunta-Dijo Alucard

-Si my Master, entonces, significa que usted y yo somos, usted sabe-Victoria estaba ansiosa por la respuesta de su maestro

-Victoria, las acciones dicen mas que mil palabras, ahora, debo irme, debemos descansar, la batalla de hace unas horas me agoto un poco, deberías alimentarte-Alucard desapareció de la habitación de Victoria

-Si my master-Victoria comenzó a saltar de la felicidad, a pesar de que apenas llevaban días de conocerse ya se amaban, y otra cosa, esta feliz de no haber probado la sangre de su maestro, seria de el para siempre

**Aquí termina, bueno mas bien fue algo asi como un drabble, o me equivoco?, háganmelo saber y también denme su opinión, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
